Sakti
by sarahandmarquis
Summary: One-Shot. E/OC. What might have happened if a bold harem girl was brought to Erik instead of a trembling violet? COMPLETE
Sakti's POV:

I took a deep breath as the eunuchs led me towards the door. I knew what everyone told me waited beyond that door but I wasn't going to declare everyone's words the truth until I saw it for myself. The eunuchs stopped for a moment as the Daroga knocked on the door.

I had been fetched from the harem this morning and told that I was going to be presented to the Angel of Doom as his concubine. Being given away as a gift was nothing new for us harem girls. The shah often saw fit to give those who he especially liked a girl. He even left some girls virgins so that he could give them away as gifts.

Well, now it was my turn to be given away. I was personally disgusted by the thought of being given away. I wasn't cat who didn't much care who his owner was, since no one technically owns cats. I was a girl who was very much concerned about my owner. I didn't want a man who simply used my body for pleasure. I wanted a man who would good to me. He didn't have to love me, love was so very rare in this country. He could just be my friend. I would happy with that. Most of all, I wanted to be a man's only concubine. But, that wasn't going to happen. It almost never happened in Persia.

I knew I was going to the first concubine for the Angel of Doom though. That was a plus. He was a very frightening man but never once had I heard of him hurting a woman. He might not have been a perfect gentleman to them but he never killed them. While his name and the memories of his face struck fear into most, I was simply intrigued with him. He was different and I wanted to know why!

Most of all, I wanted to know something about him. That was why I hadn't freaked out like everyone else had when I was chosen to be his concubine.

I was shaken from my thoughts when a voice called from within and Daroga entered, leaving me and the eunuchs waiting outside. Again, the door opened and the eunuchs pulled me through. I glared at them, there wasn't a reason to be so ruff. It wasn't like I was going to run away.

I kept my eyes on the floor like I had been taught. I wanted nothing more than to look up into the golden eyes of the Angel of Doom but I had been instructed not to. I was quiet until _he_ said,

"Come forward." The eunuchs let me go and I walked towards _him_ , still looking at the floor. "Look at me." _He_ said and my head snapped up. I tried desperately not to smile when _he_ gave me that order.

"How old are you?" _He_ asked, almost gently. I took a deep breath and said,

"Fifteen." I hoped he wasn't going to be disgusted by my age. I knew very little of European customs but I Knew that a girl wasn't much thought of until they were at least sixteen. I knew he was European and I didn't want him to reject me because of my age. The thought had crossed my mind of lying to him but that wouldn't have gotten me anywhere I was sure.

My eyes were locked with his as he spoke again,

"Do you know what is expected of you?" He moved forward just enough to lift my veil from off my face. My heart beat and breathing quickly accelerated as he did that. I nodded slightly in response to his question.

"Yes." He stood there in front of me and said calmly,

"I have removed your veil. Remove my mask." I started to lift my hands to remove it when I suddenly remembered we weren't the only ones in the room. I looked back at the eunuchs and Daroga.

"Yes, sir. But, what about…?" I gestured towards them. I had been taught to never speak up and never once disobey a direct order from my master but I knew that he hated having his masked removed. He looked slightly confused at this statement and waved the eunuchs away so that only Daroga remained. I glanced between him and the Daroga and decided that he had his reasons for staying.

Again, I reached forward and slipped his mask off his face. I had seen the horror that lay beneath once before. I was ashamed to say I had yelped a little. But, since I knew what to expect, I barely reacted.

His face was so much different than most. The most obvious part was the lack of a nose. In its place was a gaping hole. The skin on his cheekbones was pulled ridiculously tight and was quite transparent. I could almost see bones and blood vessels. His lips were barely even visible and just barely covered his teeth. His forehead was normal as far as it could be only being pale white due to the hints of bone you could see through his skin. But, the feature I was focused on most was his eyes. They glowed from two deeply-set eye sockets.

I gave him a hint of a smile. His face remained perfectly neutral but I could see the confusion and disbelief in his eyes. He looked over my shoulder and gestured for Daroga to leave. I bit my lip slightly as I realized that I was now alone with the most feared man in the whole of Persia. And, I would soon be getting naked with him. Yeah, makes for a slightly awkward position.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly as he snatched the mask away from me. I was surprised at his fast movement and took a step back.

"Sakti Delhi." I said. He slipped on his mask and turned away from me.

"You are a unique woman, Sakti." I nearly melted when that sweet voice said my name. "You are the first who hasn't reacted at all to the sight of this monstrosity." I smiled to his back.

"Sir, I have seen it before. I admit the first time I saw it I did yelp. I couldn't help it. I am ashamed of that now. But, now I knew what to expect there wasn't any reason to be surprised." I hung my head to express my shame. I felt his golden eyes on me and I boldly looked up at him. That white mask hid every emotion his face might show me but his eyes were giving off every emotion he was feeling. Most of the including shock, disbelief, or just completely denial this was even happening.

I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to do something to take away all those negative emotions that were going through his head but to do that I would have to break the rules that had been taught me for years. I didn't want to anger him by disobeying the rule of speaking without being spoken too.

He moved away from me and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in when I had entered the room.

"Tell me about yourself, Sakti. That isn't a Persian name, is it?" I shook my head and stood by his chair

"No, it isn't. My mother was from India. It is Hindi." He seemed mildly interested.

"How did an Indian come to Persia and become a harem girl?" He glanced over my body and gestured I find a place to sit. I instantly sat on the floor before answering his question.

"My mother was sent as a gift from Persia to the Shah when he was younger. He liked her but there were other women he preferred. So, he only sent for her to be brought to his quarters once or twice a year." He looked someone mystified. The tilt of his head told me so.

"How is it then that you're not a princess? You're not his daughter?" I shook my head.

"I am no relation to the Shah. My mother had another lover. An Indian man. She became pregnant and before she could come up with a reason or get herself into the Shah's bed it was found out. He knew she had been unfaithful but because she was a gift, decided to let her live. It was a long time ago and he couldn't run the risk of offending the Indian ruler. But, he sent her away in shame and kept me, raising me to a harem girl. And, not even one allowed in his chambers but simple to be given away." I crossed my arms and scowled.

"I see…" He said calmly. "You have a most interesting history, Sakti." I shrugged slightly and adjusted my position on the floor.

"Yes, a most interesting history." I looked at the intricate rug on the floor and wanted desperately to ask him a little about himself but when I thought about it I realized it probably wasn't a wise subject to breach. My studious silence must have gone on for quite some time because he said,

"Is something occupying your mind, Sakti? You are silent and look quite thoughtful." I kept my eyes on the floor as I went ahead and spoke what I had been thinking.

"I was thinking about asking you yourself but I felt you wouldn't appreciate such a question. Besides, as your slave it is my job to answer not to ask." I hung my head slightly at the word "slave". I hated it! But, it was my life.

I swore I heard him hiss in anger.

"You are not my slave! It wasn't my choice for you to be brought to me!" He growled and stood and started pacing. He stopped for one moment to look back at me. "I'm sorry." My jaw hung ajar for a moment before I stood up and smiled at him.

"It's not your fault. If it wasn't you it would have been someone else. Probably someone worse." I turned away and shivered. Any other man, I would already have been in their bed and raped by now. I had heard horror stories from other "gifts".

The Angel of Doom looked truly confused.

"What's worse than being given as a gift to me?" I turned to look at him.

"I've heard stories. Stories that would make even your blood freeze in your veins. You Europeans don't know all that happens behind the closed doors of this dreadful country. Well, you would know about some of the horrors but not those. I haven't heard any tales of you doing anything of that nature." I looked towards the fire and studied the golden tendrils.

"I don't," was all he said before returning to his seat. After a while he spoke again, "In my world, the aristocracy have different rules about the intimate activities. They are allowed mistresses and lovers and other aristocrats love the scandals such things cause. But, for the commoners, it is considered very shameful to be with a woman before marriage. Even if you're engaged. And, having a child outside of marriage is the ultimate shame." He stood up and I looked at him. I wasn't sure why he had just told me this but I didn't feel comfortable asking him.

He must have seen the question in my eyes because he said,

"I won't take you as my concubine. I'd take you as my wife but not as my concubine." He turned away and walked towards what I suspected was his bedroom. He opened the door but before walking through it, I heard him mumble, "No woman in her right mind would marry me."

I sat back down on the floor and thought about what he had said. Was that his opinion of an offer of marriage? If it was it was the strangest I had heard. I had heard of proposals given during the act of intercourse itself and proposals after while both were still catching their breath. Of proposals given more as orders and of proposals that were delivered with the man on his knees begging. But, I hadn't ever heard of a proposal like this. Of course, I was honored that he would even think of making me his wife so soon. Most concubines were made wives after a year or two, usually when they became heavy with child.

But, no, he had practically offered to marry me even though he only knew a smidgeon of my past. I shivered slightly and stood up, walking slowly and silently towards his bedroom door. I knocked lightly on the door. He opened it.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" I whispered as I looked into his golden eyes. He opened the door further and leaned against the doorframe. His shoulders were slumped and I saw the despair in his eyes. I bit my lip as I waited for him to respond.

"Did you want me to?" I sighed softly. It would be a great honor to be the first wife of the Angel of Doom. This was a dream come true of mine, being a first wife and all. My children would be more likely to be his heirs then his second or third wives'.

"It's an honor to be a first wife. First wives are always more respected than any of the other wives. Well, most of the time." I had heard of a few occasions with another wife was married out of love instead of politics and the husband had considered her like he would his first wife.

"An honor?" He said as if he couldn't quite understand why that word was being used in conjunction with his proposal of marriage. I nodded.

"It is. And, I would be honored to be your first wife. If you want me to be that." I said with a smile lightly covering my features. "I mean, we barely know each other. And, most first wives are married for major political reasons or…or even love." I looked down as I said that. I knew I would likely never know love. If I was sent back to the harem they would just laugh at me and I would either be killed or given the first person who wanted me for whatever nefarious purposes.

But, perhaps with this man, I might know something akin to love. Maybe not of the romantic kind but maybe a friendship. That would be enough. I couldn't imagine trying to pleasure a man who I didn't have some connection with even though that was how I had been brought up.

"Love?" He whispered the word almost as if he hadn't ever heard of it. I nodded slightly and dared to ask,

"Do you think there would be any possible way for you to love me? Even as a friend?" I looked up into his eyes and hoped there would be a way. He was my best choice. I had heard he was a heartless fiend but I knew there had to be a heard somewhere in that chest.

He walked back into his room but left the door open. I followed him into the dark room and waited for his answer.

"Love? Sakti, let me tell you something, I've never loved another human nor ever been loved by one. I don't believe I even know what the word means." He turned to look at me. I was surprised to say the least. I thought everyone had known love at some point in their lives. I had even though I had grown up in the harem. Most of the girls were like my sisters and even a few like mothers to me.

"Is that why they believe you're heartless?" He laughed dryly.

"Perhaps." I stepped closer to him and raised my hand gently towards his chest. He looked at me, confusion present in his eyes. I smiled gently to calm him as I lifted my hand and laid it where his heart would be. As my hands came in contact with the skeleton form that was his upper torso, I grinned as I felt a steady pounding beneath my hand.

"Yes, you're not heartless. I can feel it racing." I knitted my eyebrows. "Why is it racing?" I swore if his mask hadn't been off he would have blushed slightly. It was kind of cute to think of him blushing.

"I guess I'm a little nervous." He whispered. "No woman has ever touched me kindly before. I'm not sure what to think of your touch." I blushed faintly myself and removed my hand though I had enjoyed the sensation under my fingers.

"Then, I'm glad to be your first." I whispered back and said softly, "I never answered your question about being your first wife… I'll… I'll do it." I said boldly as I looked up at him. His eyes widened and his stiffened completely. I reached up to remove his mask and while doing so said, "I don't love you right now, but you're my best chance. Someday I may come to love you. For now, I guess I'll have to be happy with just being friends." I finished removing the mask and set it to the side.

He nodded and reached out a single finger to stroke my cheek.

"Thank you, Sakti. Now, let's go find Daroga. I believe he can marry us." I smiled as he held out his hand for me to take. Gently, I wrapped my fingers around his boney digits and we headed off to find the Daroga so we could be wed. My heart was bursting with joy, I was about to become a first wife with the possibility of being loved! A dream come true for a harem girl.

-|Two Years Later|-

Sakti's POV:

The boat shifted beneath me and I held on tightly to the railing. Erik (yes, I had learned his name the very night we were wed) and I were on our way back to his native country of France. He had gotten into trouble with the Shah and was on the run for his life. Naturally as his very much devoted wife, I followed him.

The first few weeks of our relationship had been a little chaotic as we tried to get to know each other. Erik surprised me by not consummate our marriage the night we were married. He stated he would never force himself upon a woman. I tried to tell him it wouldn't be forced but he was adamant.

But, a month after our marriage we both discovered we had fallen in love with each other and though it took me several hours to get the notion into Erik's head that he was finally loved, I finally did. We had been very happy together until I told him I was with child. He totally lost it. In fact, I was pretty sure he didn't want the child but in the end, I discovered it was his fear of continuing the deformity. As it was, we never had to worry about that. I miscarried the baby at three months. Both Erik and I had been completely shattered. For months, he swore he wouldn't ever plant another child inside me.

I smirked slightly to myself as I rubbed my growing stomach. I was again heavy with his seed. As it turns out, he couldn't keep his hands off me. This pregnancy had gone much better. I was sure I could carry this child to full term.

"What are you thinking, my love?" I heard a voice whisper from behind me as a pair of thin arms encircled my waist and settled on my bulging belly.

"About us." I whispered as I leaned back against the thin chest. Erik chuckled slightly and I felt the noise echo through him.

"Us. What a complicated subject." He lifted his mask just enough to lightly kiss my neck. I giggled.

"Yes, a very complicated subject." I turned around and placed my hands on his shoulders and with his being so tall this wasn't always an easy feat. I lightly squeezed his shoulders and kissed his mask where I knew he lips were.

"I love you." He whispered softly to me from behind the mask.

"I love you too." I whispered as well before kissed his throat, the only bare skin I could find. He sharply glared at me with those golden eyes and I giggled slightly before wrapping my arms around him as best as I could with my stomach protruding so much.

"How is our little one doing?" He asked as he stroked my stomach. The baby rewarded him with a kick.

"Very well!" I replied. Our little ones seemed to always be of an active sort. Even the one we had lost had done a little kicking before its unfortunate demise.

"Does our child's birth in France please you, my loving angel?" He asked quietly as he looked towards the horizon. I shrugged. It didn't matter to me where the child was born as long as the child was healthy.

"I don't care. I just want it to hurry up and come out. I am hoping you're not looking for too large of a family because I fear I can't do this for too many times!" Erik laughed and, not caring who saw us, pulled up his mask enough and kissed me full on the lips.

"We'll see how many we are blessed with." He replied before looking back at the horizon. I nodded and looked with him. Blessed, yes, I was blessed. I had gone from a simple harem girl in the Shah's harem to the first (and only, as he often loved to tell me) wife of the Angel of Doom. Never was I to be supplanted by a younger or prettier girl. I owned his heart and he owned mine. I wasn't his slave. I was his confident. There were days I couldn't believe my good luck. I, Sakti Delhi (now Sakti Mulheim) had everything I had ever dreamed of having and so much more. I couldn't be happier.

Erik's POV:

I watched as the golden light bounced off her dark hair and illuminated her dark skin. She was a rare beauty. I had known that since the moment she stepped into the room with those two eunuchs beside her. It had stunned me beyond belief when she hadn't batted an eyelash at my face or anything about me. She took everything in stride.

Indeed, I had found a very unique woman. I hadn't ever met someone like her and I never would meet someone like her again. So, I intended to hold onto her until the day I died.

Never once in my whole miserable life had I dreamed I could have the love of so perfect a woman. I was, of all, the most fortunate. I, Erik Mulheim, had everything I had never dreamed of having and so much more. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
